50 Years of Silence
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: We all know that there was a victor before Haymitch, who was supposedly dead. But what if he wasn't? What really happened to Ander Condon, first District 12 victor? My first ever story through the second person, so, no flames please.


The year was 7098. Hunger Games interviewer Horko Phoenix sat organizing his cards with all the questions he was going to ask the tributes that year(as always). The year was the 24th. 24 years since the Hunger Games were established, and Horko had been the interviewer for them all. Horko had purple hair styled into a mohawk (as always.)

District 1's tributes, Sparkles Cartesen and Blaze Wingro, sat patiently waiting in their chairs for their turns, ecstatic that they were up first. The tributes from One looked normal in the sense that they had well-conditioned blonde hair (as always.) Beautiful skin tones that practically glow (as always.) And were tall and slim (as always.) Stupid real-life Mary-Sues.

District 2's tributes, Vanessa Wilcox and Linte' Peterson looked fierce and determined (as always) broad-shouldered and muscular (as always)Squinted brown eyes looking around at their competition, judging everybody on beauty rather than skill, deciding, for some reason or another, that those people were far more dangerous (as always.)

District 3's tributes, Milada Weston and Camry Kane looked weak and unpleasing (as always.) They wore goofy grins(as always) and the gears in their heads were probably working at faster rate than everyone else's(as always.)

District 4's tributes, Vienna Northridge and Dannon Pierce looked just as anxious (as always.) possibly wondering if the boy from 2 will let them in the pack the districts 1 and 2 created over the past 24 years(as always.) They had sea green eyes and exceptional beauty (as always.) And were very tan from being on the ocean their entire lives(as always.)

District 5's tributes, Miranda Costin and Flesco Winters were small (as always.) Vibrant red hair against skin-like peach ice cream (as always.) They wore cunning, arrogant smirks (as always.) Even though they weren't actually the newly branded "Careers" and never had been very good at winning these Games, usually dying within the first 3 days.

District 6's tributes, Haylie York and Draco Phinx had little fat on their little bodies (as always.) The two had baby-faced features with dusty tans (as always.) They were quiet and nervously twiddled their thumbs (as always.)

District 7's tributes, Bella Dawn and Eduardo Collins sat looking at each other awkwardly (as always.) The girl had brown hair and big puppy eyes while the boy had conflicting colors for both (as always.) The pair just sat there, bored as hell (as always.)

District 8's tributes Annaliese Cozetta and Phillip Brown had red-brown hair (as always.) Ivory skin contrasting with their brown eyes (as always.) The couple had fragile-looking bones and thin arms, a wierd thing, seeing they had the laborious job of creating fabric(as always.)

District 9's tributes, Violet Beddington and Quigley Zhang sat looking at each other suspiciously (as always.)The pair had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes (as always.)

District 10's tributes, Ariana Lithien and Tilden Cox had straight straw-blonde hair(as always.) They had bright green emerald eyes that made you fall over in tranced shock (as always.)

District 11's tributes, Rose Doth and Spade O' Connor had brown everything. Brown eyes, brown hair, and brown skin(as always.) Names describing some form of flower or farming (as always.)

District 12's girl, Bethany Winters, sat avoiding you, her district partner, her 14-year-old body shivering in anticipation and anxiety. She was scared(as always.) She had long black hair and stormy gray eyes, just like the 23 before her.

And then there's you. Your red hair was a very, very, very uncommon thing for district 12, and same with your green eyes. You always were an outcast. Different.

You watch all the others in their interviews and you're annoyed by how normal and clone-like all the other tributes are. You wait patiently to hear Horko call the name Ander Condon, just so you can get up out of this uncomfortable chair. You just want to finish this as quickly as possible, just so it will finally be over. The tuxedo you wore was uncomfortable, and all you wanted was to be in normal clothes.

Finally, though, the moment comes, and you're glad. You stand up and walk over to Horko, anxious to hear the questions he had for the District Twelve male tribute this year.

Horko starts the interview off asking if you were nervous, and you shrug. You don't really care. He gets right into the real questions. You answer them all with either a shrug, a yes, or a no. You can't recall what half of them were after the interviews.

One of the questions Horko asks you, though, makes you terrified. He asked you if you had a girlfriend. You take a deep breath, before admitting to the whole of Panem that while you were dating someone, it wasn't a girl. It was a boy, like you.

You could hear a pin drop that day in the Capitol.

* * *

Throughout the games, you saw all the other tributes die, some at your own hand. Somehow, you won. You were shocked, needless to say. Victor's night, and postgames interview were a blur to you, and the only thing you are certain of happening was the conversation between you and Horko after your interview.

You remember seeing President Hidden come up to you and Horko, pulling you both aside. Horko knows what's going on; you don't.

You are told that because of your eccentric answer during the interviews, you shall be shunned and forgotten by all of District 12. Your boyfriend will be able to live with you, and the Panem government will provide you everything you need to survive without living your house in the victor's village.

Horko adds to what the President has told you in telling you until you hear someone ask the exact same question you were asked during the interviews, you were on house arrest.

* * *

So, you watch the interviews in your house over the years, impatiently waiting until you can get out of your house. You and your boyfriend had an amazing life together, until he passed. You start to think your corpse will rot in this house, or maybe you'll die from being stir-crazy. Either way, you're scared you'll never get out of this damn place.

As time passes by, you get both a new president and a new interviewer. You were sure by this time though, you were forgotten, but alas, no. You were still getting food from the government, along with your victor money, which you didn't need, considering the circumstances.

So, here you were, watching the 74th Annual Hunger Games on your TV, and then you hear it. After 50 years of silence, you hear it. The question.

And even though you know no one will recognize or remember you, and you've lost all your old family and friends, you don't give a damn. All you wanted was to be out of that house.

So you're glad. But you don't know why exactly. You lost 50 years of your life, and now at 67, you were already past the life expectancy for District 12. Meaning you would die soon. And you're happy.

Stir Crazy? Yes, very.


End file.
